Won't You Marry Me?
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: "Ini dimana?" Gumamku sambil melihat sekelilingku. Tempat apa ini? Kupandarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sebuah taman dengan pepohonan rindang menerpa pengelihatanku. Sinar matahari yang cukup terik namun sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Aku bingung sebenarnya dimana aku berada. Oneshot/REPUBLISH/AU/ Hope You Like This :3


**Won't You Marry Me?**

**Disclamer **: _Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

_Won't You Marry Me?_by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**Character** : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura

**My Inspiration** : Ellengarden - Marry me

**Genre** : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort

**Rate : **T

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), AU, typo or miss typo, **REPUBLISH** dengan sedikit perombakan didalamnya. **Sasuke POV**

"Blablabla" = normal story

_"Blablabla" = flashback mode_

**Summary** : "Ini dimana?" Gumamku sambil melihat sekelilingku. Tempat apa ini? Kupandarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sebuah taman dengan pepohonan rindang menerpa pengelihatanku. Sinar matahari yang cukup terik namun sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Aku bingung sebenarnya dimana aku berada.

**A/N** : Cerita ini sebenarnya sudah pernah ku posting dalam fandom "Detective Conan" tapi karena disana aku tidak mendapat review *pukpukpuk, jadi aku mencoba merombaknya dan memperbaiki untuk masuk ke fandom ini.

**Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading…..**

.

.

Tringtong..

Tringtong..

"Hah? Ini dimana?" Gumamku sambil melihat sekelilingku yang sangat asing bagiku. Tempat apa ini? Ku pandarkan pandanganku ditempat saat ini aku berdiri sekarang. Sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tau ini dimana dengan pepohonan rindang dan beberapa pohon sakura yang bermekaran menerpa pengelihatanku. Sinar matahari yang cukup terik namun karena banyaknya pepohonan disana menghalau sedikit sinar matahari yang terik dan hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura dengan lembut. Sejujurnya aku takjub dengan tempat indah ini namun aku juga bingung sebenarnya dimana ini.

Aku masih mendengar suara lonceng yang menggema. Mungkin jika aku mencari asal suara lonceng itu, aku akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberitahuku tempat apa ini. Ku coba berjalan mencari dimana suara lonceng itu terdengar. Saat ku melewati jembatan kecil yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang sangat jernih, kulihat pantulan diriku mengenakan kemeja biru langit dibalut jas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu kulit warnanya senada dengan celanaku.

"Kenapa aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Sebenarnya aku mau kemana?" Gumamku dan tetap melangkahkan kakiku mencari asal suara lonceng itu. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar heran aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang hal ini. Kuberharap bisa menemukan orang yang bisa kutanya dimanakah ini sebenarnya.

Tak lama aku melihat sebuah gereja kecil namun indah dengan hiasan bunga di sana-sini sebagai dekorasinya. Simple namun terlihat indah dimataku.

"Sepertinya sedang ada upacara pernikahan." Gumamku pelan sambil melangkah mendekati tempat yang kuyakini sebagai tempat upacara pernikahan. Saat sudah mendekati tempat itu, tiba-tiba pintu gereja terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang pengantin baru yang berbahagia. Cukup banyak orang yang melihat pasangan pengantin tersebut sehingga membuatku kesulitan melihatnya. Kucoba melihat pasangan itu dari dekat, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak namun harus melihatnya.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru!" Ucapan orang-orang yang mengerumuni pasangan itu. Aku mencoba melihat sebenarnya siapakah pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu dan melupakan tujuanku untuk menanyakan tempat apakan ini.

"Sakura?!" Betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat gadis yang kusukai selama ini berdiri dan tersenyum bahagia seperti sinar matahari di sampingnya. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini. Mana mungkin Sakura bersanding dengan'nya'? Dadaku terasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas karena pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku. Sekelebat memori tentangnya memenuhi ingatanku.

.

.

.

_"Hey!" __Sebuah t__epukan __ mendarat __di bahuku.__ Kulihat siapa yang menepuk dengan seenaknya saja._

"_Apaan sih, dobe?" Sahutku kesal melihat sosok yang kupanggil dobe itu dengan tatapanku yang menusuk._

_"__Kau itu, teme. Dari tadi di panggil juga malah ga nyaut.__" K__eluh__ pemuda berkulit tan__, berambut kuning jabrik layaknya durian dan tak lupa ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya seperti kucing itu mengambil tempat __duduk di__hadapanku yang sejak awal memang kosong._

_"__Hn__." __Ucapku__ tak peduli dengan pemuda yang duduk di__ hadapan__ku. _

"_Kau ini selalu saja jawabanmu itu 'Hn', memangnya tidak ada jawaban yang lain apa?" Keluhnya padaku namun kuabaikan dan memilih melihat sekelilingku. Kulihat ternyata dia sedang berjalan bersama temannya berambut indigo panjang yang cukup ku kenali. __Gadis yang__ menyita perhatianku selama ini__memiliki __rambut __sewarna bunga kebangsaan jepang__ dengan mata __klorofilnya__ yang indah__ dan terlihat teduh itu__ sedang tertawa bersama __temannya itu__.__ Atensinya membuatku tidak berpaling untuk terus tetap menatapnya._

_"Hoo kau sedang memperhatikan 'Nona __Haruno__' itu ya?" Tanya __Naruto__sambil menyeringai namun __langsung mengenai sasaran. Aku cuma menahan diriku untuk tidak terkejut__ dengan memasang muka dingin khas milikku karena dia berhasil membaca pikiranku__. _

_"Apa kau mau kuperkenalkan? Dia itu teman SMP-nya __Hinata__.__ Jadi mereka cukup akrab.__" Lanjut __Naruto__ dengan __tetap memasang __seringai __menyebalkannya itu__. _

"_Huh." __Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain berharap tidak ada __rona merah diwajahku. Bisa-bisa aku digentayangi oleh kakek leluhur jika aku membuat malu nama besar Uchiha._

_"__Hinata__!__ Sini-sini!__" Seru __Naruto tanpa aba-aba meneriaki gadis indigo itu dan membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin ini melihat kearahku –lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto-dobe. Kulihat kedua gadis itu berjalan __mendekat kearah sini. Gawat!__ Aku harus bisa menetralkan degupan jantungku yang mulai menggila. Ya ampun!_

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-__kun__, konichiwa." Sapa Hinata saat berada dihadapanku dan Naruto._

"_Hinata, aku kangen padamu." Ucap Naruto yang langsung memeluk gadis indigo itu._

"_Na, naruto-kun. Ma, malu dilihat orang banyak." Cicit Hinata merona. Ckckck aku tidak habbis pikir kenapa gadis ini mau dengan Naruto-dobe yang kelewat dobe?_

"_As you wish, hime." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Padahal pengucapannya 'Ass yoo wis, hime'. Ya ampun pelafalannya benar-benar buruk. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku, namun aku mendengar tawa kecil dari gadis yang atensinya membuatku tidak berpaling darinya._

"_Hehehe, ne~ Hinata. Kau tidak memperkenalkan aku dengan mereka?" Ucap gadis musim semi itu sedikit menggangu pasangan bodoh itu sejenak. Yah baguslah._

_"__Ah, Gomen ne Sakura-chan__! Ini kuperkenalkan, __Uzumaki Na, __N__aruto-kun ini…__"_

"_Pacarnya yang paling keren dan paling mencintai Hinata-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto dengan pede-nya dan langsung mencium singkat pipi gadis indigo itu dan membuat gadis itu merona seperti buah tomat kesukaanku. Oh ya ampun._

_"__Ahahaha. __Salam kenal __Uzumaki__-kun. Namaku __Haruno Sakura__. Oh ya namamu siapa?" Ucap gadis yang __atensinya__ menarik perhatianku__ tersenyum manis padaku._

_"Namaku __Uchiha Sasuke__." Ucapku santai padahal dalam hati gugup melihat dirinya.__ Apa kata leluhurku bila aku menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha? Bisa-bisa aku digentayangi oleh mereka._

_"Salam kenal ya __Uchiha__-kun, __Uzumaki__-kun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahku.__ Oh shit, senyumannya itu kenapa membuat jantungku berdetak melebihi normal sih?_

_"Salam kenal juga __Haruno__-san." Ucapku agak gugup saat melihat senyumnya yang manis__ itu. Padahal aku tidak suka yang manis, namun manis yang satu ini kenapa membuatku ingin memilikinya?_

"_Kalian berdua disini saja! Sakura duduk disebelah Teme saja ya." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya._

"_Hm? 'Teme' itu siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura polos dan rasanya membuatku ingin menjedukkan kepala durian itu ke lantai, sungguh._

"_Itu maksudnya Sasuke, Sakura."_

"_Urusai, baka-dobe." Gerutuku kesal sambil membuang mukaku kearah lain dan berharap dia tak melihat raut wajahku._

"_Hihihihi, tapi Uzumaki-kun tidak boleh begitu sama Uchiha-kun."_

"_Panggil Naruto saja dan dia Sasuke, jangan formal begitu Sakura." Ucap Naruto senyum lima jari yang menurutku memuakkan._

"_Ahahaha baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria dan membuatku mengulum senyum tipis. Setidaknya aku bisa mengenal dirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah saat pertama kalinya ku mengenal Sakura, gadis yang layaknya idola di SMU-ku. Semenjak kejadian itu, kami cukup dekat dan menjadi teman. Bagiku Sakura tidak hanya cantik, namun fisiknya juga tidak kalah kuatnya. Dia merupakan wakil ketua taekwondo di sekolahku saat itu dan sering memenangkan berbagai kejuaran lainnya. Kupandangi dirinya dengan mempelai prianya yang aku juga mengenalnya.

Dia itu Akasuna Sasori. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura berakhir dengan senpai-ku itu. Memang kabarnya saat dulu Akasuna-senpai sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Tapi aku tidak ingat apakah pernyataannya diterima atau tidak. Kucoba untuk mengingatnya namun yang ada terasa pusing dikepalaku.

Kulihat mereka yang sedang bercengkrama dengan banyak orang. Aku memilih mundur ke belakang untuk menetralkan perasaanku dan pusing yang menyerang kepalaku. Aku merasa ini masih aneh namun terasa nyata juga. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, namun kulihat kembali dirinya tersenyum seperti matahari dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"Aaah, Uchiha-san!" Sebuah suara lembut membuatku sadar dan terkejutnya aku melihat Sakura sekarang berada di depanku.

"Hallo emm, Akasuna-san." Kataku kikuk dengan gadis yang sudah tak mungkin kuraih lagi.

"Ahahaha.. Uchiha-san, rasanya agak aneh ya memanggilku dengan nama keluarga baruku." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang merona. Dimataku dia sangat manis.

'Nyut.' Dadaku sesak seakan paru-paruku berhenti bekerja. Kucoba menetralkan perasaanku yang kacau ini. Seperti disambar petir jika melihat gadis yang selama ini menarik perhatianmu telah bersanding dengan yang lain. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi.

"Kalau begitu maunya dipanggil apa?" Kataku sambil mencoba tertawa pelan menanggapinya. Aku tidak boleh membuat gadis musim semi yang sedang berbahagia ini mengetahui kesedihanku bukan?

"Hahaha.. Panggil Sakura saja. Emm.. Gomen~ aku lupa nama kecilmu." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Jujur saja perasaanku sesak sekali. Dia bahkan tak mengingat nama kecilku? Sepertinya dunia sedang menertawakanku saat ini.

"Kalau gitu perkenalan lagi saja. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Akasuna Sakura." Ucapku tersenyum getir mengingat gadis yang didepanku sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Hehehe salam kenal Sasuke-san." Katanya padaku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Dan makasih mau hadir dalam upacara pernikahanku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tersenyum hangat padaku. Kulihat dia sangat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin itu apalagi dengan senyumannya yang manis membuatku takjub dengannya. Namun sayang dia bukanlah milikku.

"Hn. Makasih juga sudah mau mengundangku kemari. Hn, dimana Naruto-dobe dan Hyuuga? Apa mereka tidak datang?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hmm, mereka bilang tidak bisa datang saat ini. Tapi mereka akan datang ke presepsi pernikahanku besok. Oh ya, apa Sasuke-san juga akan datang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap. Oh Tuhan. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan melihat ini, dan melihatnya bersamanya lagi esoknya? Oh rasanya benar-benar tidaklah adil.

"Hmm.. Aku.."

"Sakura!" Seru seseorang memotong ucapanku dan berlari kearahku dan Sakura.

"Rupanya kau disini?" Lanjutnya yang menatap heran kearahku dan menatap kearah Sakura seolah menanyakan 'Siapa dia?'.

"Aah.. Iya aku lupa. Perkenalkan ini suamiku, Sasori." Sakura memperkenalkan suaminya padaku.

"Salam kenal, saya Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku sambil mencoba berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san." Katanya tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan padaku. Cih, ini cukup menyiksaku mengingat dia ini sudah resmi menjadi suami Sakura. Yah memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia mungkin tidak mengenalku karena saat dulu sekolah aku tidak terlalu mencolok kecuali dalam hal pelajaran.

"Ano~ Aku mau melayani tamu yang lain. Tidak apa aku tinggal?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

"Tidak apa, aku juga mau pulang." Pamitku pada keduanya.

"Kok cepat?" Serunya kaget padaku.

"Aku masih ada urusan. Jadi maaf tidak bisa lama." Kataku mencari alasan dan berusaha secepatnya pergi dari sini.

"Tapi kalo tidak sibuk maukan datang lagi?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Hn, akan kupikirkan. Dan selamat buat kalian, semoga bahagia." Ucapku tersenyum sebisaku.

"Makasih." Ucap mereka berdua. Aku langsung pamit dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat itu. Perlahan ku berjalan, namun langsung kupercepat langkahku –mungkin lebih tepatnya berlari agar benar-benar meninggalkan tempat menyesakkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kusadari sekarang aku berada di jembatan kecil yang ku lewati untuk mencari tau tempat macam apa ini –namun aku sekarang tau tempat menyebalkan ini benar-benar buruk. Aku menyandarkan diri pada tepi jembatan kecil sungai itu.

Kenapa? Harusnya aku mengingat semuanya. Tapi kenapa tak satupun kuingat kejadian sebelum acara ini dan hanya mengingat awal bertemu saja. Apalagi tentang pernyataan Akasuna-_senpai_ pada Sakura? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

'Tees.' Kurasakan air jatuh ke telapak tanganku. Ck. Aku lemah sekali! Menangis seperti ini sangatlah memalukan! Ini sangatlah bukan Uchiha sekali. Tapi aku tak kuat membendung ini lebih lama lagi.

Andai saja mungkin saat itu aku yang lebih dulu menyatakannya, pasti aku-lah yang bisa ada di kehidupan berikutnya.

"SAAKUURAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa.. Bangun.. Papa!" Sebuah suara khas anak kecil memenuhi pendengaranku. Kucoba membuka mataku dan kulihat sosok anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun berada diatas tubuhku.

"Ne~ papa mimpi buruk ya? Sara jadi takut tadi, apalagi tadi papa menangis dan manggil-manggil mama." Gadis kecil ini langsung memelukku. Aku masih bingung kenapa aku berada disini? Bukankah tadi aku lagi ada di jembatan sungai kecil ya?

"Sarada-chan? Ada apa?" Sebuah suara lembut yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam. Sejenak ku terpaku melihat seorang wanita yang kucintai yang baru tadi kulihat bersanding dengan Akasuna-senpai? Kenapa sekarang dia berada di hadapanku dengan mengenakan apron?

"Sakura?!"

"Mama, tadi papa menangis dan manggil-manggil mama. Sara jadi takut ada apa-apa sama papa." Kata gadis kecil yang kuketahui bernama Sarada ini menatap ke arah Sakura. Berarti yang kualami tadi adalah mimpi? Atau apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Papa demam karena tertular dari Sara-chan kan? Lain kali jangan susah dibilangin sama mama biar gak cepat sakit dan menular ke papa." Nasehat Sakura yang mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan Sarada.

"Hmm, maafin Sara ya papa. Gara-gara Sara, papa jadi sakit begini?" Ucap Sarada dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ku elus punggung kecilnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Papa tidak apa-apa kok. Papa kan sayang sama Sarada. Jadi papa akan merawat Sarada dan begitu juga mama." Kataku pada gadis kecil ini. Dia benar-benar kopian diriku, dengan rambut hitam dan bermata obsidian sepertiku.

"Sara sayang papa dan mama." Sarada langsung memelukku. Kulihat Sakura mendekatiku dan Sarada yang masih memelukku dan kemudian ikut memeluk kami berdua.

"Kami juga sayang Sarada. Sangat sayang." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk kami. Kupeluk kedua orang yang kusayangi dengan lembut.

Aku merasa beruntung yang tadi kualami hanyalah mimpi. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau yang kualami tadi merupakan kenyataan. Tak akan kubiarkan kebahagiaan kecil ini berakhir. Akan kulindungi masa depanku bersama keluarga kecilku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

~**Owari**~

**haaalooo semua :3 kembali lagi dengan author yang menghilang berapa hari ya :v oh kali ini aku tidak ke pair NaruHina dulu. Walau ini adalah Republish dari fandom sebelah, yaah ada perombakannya sedikit lah hehehehe :v**

**Oh ya karena aku baru di pair ini mohon maaf ya kalo masih kurang disana-sini :3**

**Salam kenal untuk SSL atau Savers XD. Ngomong" soal pairing, duuh aku agak gimana ya sama Naruto Gaiden, nyesek" gimana gitu. Oh ya ampun, pas banget sumpah itu aku lagi gaaalaaaau beraaat gara" someone T.T dan pas lihat Naruto Gaiden langsung banjir air mata yang sudah kutahan mati"an =…= akhirnya tumpah ruah T…..T Oh ya ampun, benar" brokenheart lebih cenderung someone kali ya, soalnya kalo aku pikir" lebih jernih pasti ini trap-nya Masashi-sensei wkwkwkwk :v tapi sukses sekali sensei membuatku kalang kabut dihari itu oh my . komplitlah sudah lagi brokenheart sama someone + Naruto Gaiden = Berantakan :v**

**Walah kenapa jadi curcol begini ya wkwkwkwk :v**

**Yoosh! Akhir kata-kata dari author kawaii ini #ditimpuk reader *huwaa. Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Mohon maaf kalo banyak salah disana sini :3**

**Please Reviewnya Minna :3 Oh ada tambahan nih dibawah khukhukhu… semoga suka :3 dan ini tidak ada sequelnya ya :3 Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya XD**

~**Omake**~

.

"Ne~ Sara-_chan_ keluar dulu ya. Mama mau periksa papa dulu." Kata Sakura pada gadis kecilku itu.

"Iya. Sara tunggu di ruang makan ya." Kata Sarada sambil turun dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ne~ Sasuke-_kun_? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Aku merasa tak tega melihat wajah cantiknya terlihat khawatir, kupeluk Sakura dengan erat namun pelan. Tak ingin kulukai wanita yang kucintai segenap jiwaku.

"Sa, sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sakura. Tetaplah disisiku selalu dan selamanya." Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Walau hanya mimpi tapi terasa nyata olehku.

"Iya. Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana dan selalu bersamamu, _anata_." Kata Sakura membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Tapi kalau mau kau istirahat lagi saja. Hari ini hari libur, jadi lebih baik istirahat total." Lanjutnya sambil memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah merasa lebih baik melihat senyum manismu itu." Ucapku sedikit mengodanya.

"Mou~ Sasuke-_kun_ baka!" Seru Sakura merona.

"Kutunggu di ruang makan ya." Lanjut Sakura sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Yah, mungkin nanti akan ku ceritakan mimpiku yang terasa nyata tadi padanya. Untuk saat ini menikmati kebahagiaan kecil ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

~**The End**~

Sign,

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa


End file.
